Devil
A Devil is a powerful god-like entity that is native to 5D. They have powerful reality bending capabilities, which originate from their Axiom. They influenced the timelines to a great extent, adding their own changes. Though, they lack the ability to influence other Devils. In general, Devils are quite materialistic. They typically want the "most" of anything. For example, Reason wants the most knowledge, The Fool wants the most fun, and Dilemma wanted to be the most moral. There are two types of Devils: Contract Devils and Outlaw Devils. Contract Devils contributed to the creation of The Judge, and are bound by law. Due to using some of their power to contribute to the creation of The Judge, Contract Devils are more limited in how they can use their abilities. They will typically create magical contacts with other entities in order to achieve their goals. Meanwhile, Outlaw Devils did not assist in the creation of The Judge, instead keeping their powers for themselves. The Devil War The Devil War occurred approximately 500 000 years ago. While there had been previous wars, the damage was minimal and these wars were typically quite short. This is due to the fact Devils are unable to successfully kill each other. Despite coming into conflict, damage could be mended. However, the creation of Demons changed this dynamic. Demons have the ability to kill Devils. This paved the way for more disastrous wars. It was likely the war was an inevitability at their invention. The war was ended with the creation of devil contacts. The Devil Games Run by The Fool, the games take place in a Colosseum. Each participating Outlaw devil has pawns working under them, which they empower and watch fight. The point of the games is for entertainment. It is a rather popular event for entities from all corners of the multiverse to take part. Named Devils The Judge The Judge is an artificial devil, created by the contracts signed at the end of the war. Each contract devil donated part of their power in order to create him. As his name suggests, he serves as a judge of sorts for the devils. He enforces law. The purpose of his creation was to prevent events such as the Great Devil War from ever happening again. As the name suggests, The Judge serves as the Judge of devil law. Dilemma Dilemma had free reign over the Dilemma machine, as it was essentially his 3D form. He had the ability to reveal information through dreams, detailing his past to the entirety of TTN. Dilemma originally had the appearance of an angelic glowing gold human, with the looks of a young attractive man. As he granted more contracts, however, his appearance warped to the point of complete irreconcilability. He eventually became a floating mass in 5D sharpspace, wearing an evil grin, a mask that looked like a power outlet, gross purple flesh, tubes and wires all over his body, and the inability to properly talk. It is said that he looked so horrible that the mind of anyone who saw him would automatically purge the information learned by looking at him. Dilemma was generally quite helpful to the people of TTN. He had the ability to grant wishes with his contracts, those these wishes always came with a cost. The granted had to pick from two downsides. An example of a wish from him is allowing someone to time travel with the perfect vessel, but at the downside of the person either being alone forever or becoming stranded in a horribly messed up timeline that is inescapable. Eventually, Mr. Real would start to undo his contracts, gradually returning his form closer to its original. He was eventually found dead by Parsnip and Mezira floating in space, in his original form with a happy smile on his face. It is believed that he died protecting Squirt. The prime suspect for his death was Father, though it is unclear if he was responsible. Insomnia Not much is known about Insomnia, other than the fact they claim to be Dilemma. Chocolate Chocolate is responsible for the creation of a powerful chocolate-like 5D metal. Reason A contract devil who is obsessed with knowledge. He has a massive library, which contains loads of information about the multiverse. He only allows those who give him knowledge access. However, if one "gets a library card" by making a contract and dedicating their life to gathering knowledge, they can gain full access. Mr. Real A general threat to the residents of TTN, Mr. Real is a contract Devil that conspires to create another Devil War. Oblivion Oblivion was an outlaw Devil with the ability to control people via the usage of red flowers. They were killed by Arcturus after they attempted to kill him with their controlled pawns during the games. The Fool Responsible for the games, The Fool was the leader of one opposing end of the Devil Wars. Despite his foolish jester-like appearance, he is extremely powerful. Destiny An outlaw devil that is known for being rather difficult to work with. BUSINESS BUSINESS is rather hammy and likes to shout a lot. congress/Congress/CONGRESS Congress is known for assisting The Judge with the creation of the laws and covering any legal loopholes. He is rather young, at least when the average age of a Devil is considered. He appears as a four faced dark gray cube, with four heads on each end. He has four personalities, and rotates the appropriate face to whoever he is talking to. Noble Noble is a rather popular Outlaw Devil, known for having some strong pawns under his name. Rhyme Not much is known about Rhyme, save for the fact they exist. Category:Species